In recent years, stereoscopic display, i.e. 3D (three-dimensional) display, has become a big trend in the field of display. As compared with the common two-dimensional display, the 3D display allows an image to become stereoscopic and realistic. Although there are many kinds of 3D display technologies, the most basic principles are similar, that is, to make different images having a parallax respectively received by left and right eyes of a person, and to superimpose the different two-dimensional images in his brain and then to regenerated so as to form a 3D stereoscopic image.
The 3D stereoscopic display is mainly classified into a naked-eye type and a glasses type. The glasses-type 3D display requires wearing of a special glasses, and this causes its application scope and use comfort level to be reduced greatly. An existing naked-eye 3D display device is mainly composed of a display panel and a parallax barrier grating, in which, the parallax barrier grating comprises a plurality of grating units, and is placed in front of the display panel in a certain way, and after an image separation is performed by the parallax barrier grating, different visual images can be seen by two eyes of a person, so as to realize a stereoscopy.